ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Freedom Universe
Freedom Universe is a sandbox free roaming game for PlayStation 4 and Microsoft Windows where the player is free to perform in a procedural generated universe containing 340,282,366,920,938,463,463,374,607,431,768,211,456 (340 undecillion) celestial objects, ranging from small asteroids to giant stars, each own very different from each other. There are two main parts of the game: Explore - The player is free to see every part of this universe, land on planets, asteroids, moon, seeing them from above, but can't interact. It bears resemblance to the program Space Engine. Play - Once the player in the Explore mode has decided where to play (it can be on an asteroid, on a moon, on a planet, or even in space), the gameplay can begin. The player can play as any Earth living being, choosing from a list of more than 100 animals, including humans. The player locates where exactly the living being should be, and they can play as it by selecting the option "subject". The player then locates one or more items: it can be a house, a car, a personal computer, another living being, a weapon (if the player chooses to play as a human, it can be equipped with any weapon listed in the game, like a gun, a flamethrower, a bazooka, there are more than 100 different kinds of weapons), a trampoline, or anything from a list of more than 1,000 items, the player locates them where he wants, and once he has chosen who to play as (it can be a human, a dog, a cat, a cow, a penguin, a skunk, a bird, or anything from a list of more than 100 animals), the gameplay can begin. The game begins with first person point of view of the character. For example, if the player chooses to be a human, and locates a trampoline near him, when he starts playing he'll have the trampoline near him and can jump on it. It is a sort of game maker, where the player is free to do whatever he wants, interacting with the objects he locates before starting to actually playing. Examples of gameplay: Building a house (a base). With many items of furniture, one can design the house of his dreams. Racing. By placing a car near the human playable character, the player can drive where he wants, with physics changing according to the surface gravity of the planet. The car's color and design is customizable. Walking simulator: a person (or an animal) can walk freely on the planet Interactions with the environment: In most of the cases, the player must wear a space suit to survive (the space suit is an item, and the character has to be equipped with it in order to go outside, otherwise he'll lose consciousness and eventually dies). Although there are very few planets with breathable atmosphere (with the right amount of oxygen partial pressure) and the right temperature to survive. The space suit's oxygen doesn't last forever, and lasts for only 30 minutes of actual time. If one depletes his oxygen, he has to return to the base and pick another oxygen tank, otherwise he'll die from asphyxia in a few minutes. There are some planets with partly breathable atmosphere, for example, if a planet has an atmospheric pressure of 500 kPa (the Earth has around 100 kPa) and is made of 95% Nitrogen and 5% Oxygen, and the player goes outside without a suit, the amount of oxygen is just right, so it has a breathable atmosphere, BUT the high amount of Nitrogen will make the character drowsy and hard to control after some time because of the Nitrogen narcosis. If a planet has the right amount of Oxygen but a high amount of Carbon Dioxide, the character will get hypercapnia, and so on... Each planet or moon with an atmosphere has its own weather: it can be rain (made of water, methane, hydrogen sulfide, any element which is liquid at that planet's temperature), snow, wind, storms and much more. A planet can also have stable weather where nothing happens. Reviews: Many people consider this game a bit boring, being compared to No Man's Sky, and not really a game, but more of a sandbox where the player is free to do what he wants, like a mix between Space Engine and Game Maker. Category:Video Games